


“E ti disegnerò per farti vedere come appari ai miei occhi”

by weareinfinite_3



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe disegna Nicky, Joe e Nicky sono perdutamente innamorati, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Nicky è il soggetto preferito di Joe, Solo un tranquillo pomeriggio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinfinite_3/pseuds/weareinfinite_3
Summary: Se c'è una cosa di cui Joe proprio non riesce a fare a meno, quella è ritrarre Nicky.Ecco una storia dove Joe si perde nei suoi pensieri e lascia che sia la matita a parlare per lui.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 9





	“E ti disegnerò per farti vedere come appari ai miei occhi”

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Questa è la mia prima storia che pubblico. Be' che dire, questo film mi ha letteralmente stravolto la vita e me ne rendo conto ogni giorno sempre di più, ma va bene così.  
> Colgo l'occasione per dirvi che nella mia storia nomino il kajal, una particolare matita proveniente dal mondo arabo che si è diffusa prima della nascita di Cristo. Non so bene quale sia la sua storia e quale il suo utilizzo nei secoli, perciò mi scuso se in questa mia fanfiction non rispecchia il suo uso reale che ne hanno fatto gli uomini nelle varie epoche.
> 
> Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare la mia amica Bea che con molta pazienza mi ha convinto a postare la mia prima storia, che dire, grazie per la tua pazienza che hai ogni giorno.
> 
> E a tutti voi auguro una buona lettura, spero che vi piaccia!
> 
> Sara

“Okay ora basta, fai vedere un po’ qua.”

Joe, che stava guardando tranquillamente la televisione, si girò verso la voce che aveva appena sentito e vide Andy in piedi di fronte a Nicky, che era seduto su uno dei divani della sala.  
“Hey scusa se stavo leggendo, ridammelo !” rispose seccato Nicky. Provò ad alzarsi, ma lei lo teneva fermo con una mano al divano, mentre con l’altra aveva chiuso il libro e se lo rigirava tra le mani alla ricerca di qualcosa, Nile al suo fianco intenta anche lei a osservare il libro.  
“Tanto non c’è la trama” continuò Nicky. “L’ho trovato tra le bancarelle di un mercatino a Berlino quando ci siamo stati mesi fa, non aveva la copertina.”  
“E come mai l’hai comprato? Come sapevi ti sarebbe piaciuto? Perché a giudicare da quanto poco hai interagito con noi oggi questo libro ti sta decisamente appassionando. Hai addirittura ignorato Joe.” constatò Booker, che era seduto di fianco a Nicky sul divano.  
“Be’, da dove iniziare” disse Nicky tra sé e sé. Si portò una mano al mento con fare pensoso e si guardò intorno come a cercare delle risposte. “Questo libro ha catturato la mia attenzione proprio perché era abbandonato su quella bancarella lontano da tutti gli altri, l’unico diverso senza copertina, molto probabilmente l’unico che i passanti ignoravano. Ricordo di averlo preso e di aver chiesto al venditore che libro fosse, ma nemmeno lui era in grado di rispondermi, così gli dissi che lo avrei preso io.  
Sapete, quel libro abbandonato lì mi ha fatto pensare ad ognuno di noi.” Spiegò Nicky cercando lo sguardo di tutti,che lo stavano ascoltando in silenzio. Quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Joe, questi rimase colpito dall’intensità che trasmetteva, ma non ne era affatto sorpreso: il suo Nicky era così, capace di travolgere le persone con un semplice discorso, con la forza di un fiume in piena.  
“Noi, abbandonati ai nostri destini scritti da chissà chi. Noi, diversi dagli altri con un dono che abbiamo dovuto accettare, che abbiamo faticato a comprendere e con il quale ancora adesso facciamo i conti. Vi starete chiedendo cosa abbia a che fare questo discorso con il libro. Allora io vi chiedo, che colpa ha questo libro di essere senza copertina? Non più di quella che possiamo avere noi di essere immortali. Aveva solo bisogno di essere apprezzato, di essere capito, di essere accolto, ed è proprio quello che abbiamo vissuto noi. Nel bene e nel male noi siamo ciò che siamo, andiamo avanti per le nostre strade e cerchiamo di lasciare il segno e di portare del bene in questo mondo. Non è questo ciò che fanno i libri? Cercano di trasmettere qualcosa e, se vogliamo dirla tutta, sono immortali anche loro.”

 _Brilla. Il suo sguardo sta brillando._  
Questo si ritrovò a pensare Joe mentre l’uomo della sua vita parlava. Aveva iniziato in quel momento a raccontare la trama, qualcosa riguardo a un uomo che, cercando il suo posto nel mondo, viveva avventure rocambolesche che pian piano lo portavano verso la verità. Joe però non lo stava più completamente ascoltando. Si era alzato, era corso in camera sua a prendere il suo blocco da disegno e una matita e si era seduto nuovamente sul divano. Improvvisamente aveva provato l’impulso di dover imprimere questa immagine su carta perché era così forte e così intensa che tenerla semplicemente dentro di sé sarebbe stato impossibile.  
Aprì il blocco sulla prima pagina bianca. Sul foglio a sinistra di essa era raffigurato un disegno fatto qualche giorno prima che ritraeva Nicky seduto per terra che si destreggiava nel completare un puzzle, la faccia imbronciata come quella di un bambino a cui avevano appena rubato le caramelle. Joe rise tra sé e sé, perché i puzzle da sempre erano la sua croce, non gli piacevano proprio.  
Iniziò a tracciare i primi tratti che delineavano la figura di Nicky: gambe accavallate, un braccio rivolto verso il proprio petto con la mano appoggiata sul cuore e l’altro braccio allungato verso gli altri che lo stavano ascoltando, il palmo aperto come se le parole oltre ad uscire dalla sua bocca uscissero anche dalla sua mano.  
Sul viso gli disegnò un sorriso radioso, uno di quelli che spuntano spontaneamente, che non si controllano. Sorrisi che nascono grazie a emozioni e Nicky era un vulcano di emozioni. Poteva sembrare una persona silenziosa e taciturna, ma non per questo bisognava credere che fosse freddo e impassibile. Il sorriso di Nicky era una delle tante cose che aveva stregato Joe e che lo aveva fatto innamorare perdutamente.  
Un altro particolare che lo aveva colpito era la luce nei suoi occhi. Disegnando si accorse che, essendo un dettaglio di proporzioni piccole rispetto al resto, non era riuscito a farli risaltare come avrebbe voluto e perciò tirò una linea alla fine del disegno e decise di disegnare un primo piano di essi.  
La luce che era contenuta negli occhi di Nicky era da sempre un faro per Joe, qualcosa su cui poteva fare affidamento quando era in preda alla tempesta e non sapeva come proseguire. Quello di Nicky era un bagliore rassicurante, paragonabile più alla Luna che al Sole. La prima infatti trasmetteva tranquillità e pace, ciò di cui Joe aveva da sempre avuto bisogno. Nicky era la sua Luna che risaltava in mezzo al buio dei suoi pensieri.  
E non c’era cosa più bella del ritrarre Nicky con gli occhi pieni di entusiasmo e felicità per qualcosa che lo appassionava. Certo, ciò che preferiva era vedere gli occhi di Nicky pieni di amore quando entrambi si guardavano negli occhi, ma quei momenti Joe non riusciva a ritrarli, era sempre troppo occupato a viverli.  
Invece di concentrarsi nel dettaglio sulle iridi cristalline e limpide (per completarle avrebbe avuto bisogno dei pastelli che in quel momento non aveva con sé) spostò la sua attenzione sulle piccole rughe d’espressione che contornavano gli occhi di Nicky e che gli increspavano lo sguardo facendo si che quella parte di viso gli ricordasse il mare caratterizzato da tante piccole onde create dal vento che soffia.  
Quelle rughette erano tanti piccoli solchi paragonabili anche alle righe di un libro piene di parole, perché i suoi occhi parlavano più di quanto facesse la sua voce.  
In 900 anni aveva riempito centinaia e centinaia di album con ritratti di Nicky: mentre dormiva, mentre combatteva (questi ovviamente erano ritratti fatti a posteriori, dubitava che qualsiasi avversario si sarebbe mai bloccato durante una lotta solo per permettere a Joe di ritrarre l’amore della sua vita), mentre pensava, mentre era sdraiato sul letto tra le lenzuola disfatte dopo aver fatto l’amore, mentre cucinava, mentre rideva. Insomma, aveva disegnato Nicky in ogni situazione ed epoca storica possibile e anche se ovviamente non riusciva a ricordare ogni singolo disegno (nei secoli molti quaderni erano andati perduti e ne era davvero dispiaciuto, avrebbe voluto conservarli con sé per sempre), ricordava alla perfezione 900 anni di emozioni e poche lo avevano colpito come quello sguardo e quel sorriso che Nicky aveva sul volto quel pomeriggio.  
Joe dopo un tempo che non fu in grado di quantificare posò la matita sul bracciolo e ammirò il risultato finale.

  
“Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quando avresti finito.”  
Joe sussultò e alzò lo sguardo verso Nicky che in quel momento era in piedi davanti a lui. Appoggiò il blocco sul tavolino si guardò intorno: dalle finestre si vedeva che era quasi giunta la sera. Nella stanza erano rimasti solo loro due, Joe non si era accorto che gli altri se ne erano andati.  
Nicky, con un sorrisetto stampato in volto prese l’album di Joe e osservò il disegno appena terminato.

  
“Sai Joe? Questo mi ricorda uno dei tuoi disegni fatti a Malta, quando eravamo seduti in spiaggia e io ti stavo parlando di quanto mi affascinasse il panorama intorno a noi. Peccato aver perduto quell’album.”

“Già, se solo quell’onda non ci avesse sorpreso e non ci avesse portato via metà delle cose che avevamo lì con noi.” Rispose Joe, ricordando quel pomeriggio. Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere ricordando quel momento.  
Erano seduti sugli scogli e Nicky, dopo aver visto il ritratto che gli aveva fatto Joe, non aveva resistito e gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani, baciandolo con impeto e facendo perdere a entrambi il contatto con la realtà. Era stato in quel momento, quando il bacio stava prendendo una piega molto passionale, che era arrivata un’onda particolarmente forte che li aveva investiti in pieno e aveva portato via album, sacca da spiaggia e uno dei due asciugamani.  
  
“Se tu non mi avessi distratto probabilmente avremmo avuto ancora quei disegni.” Commentò Joe.

“Sì, però non avremmo un ricordo così divertente. Quel periodo a Malta non lo scorderò mai.”

“Decisamente, non potrò mai dimenticarlo.”

“Senti, ma perché continui a disegnarmi? Non fraintendermi, non mi fa più sentire a disagio come succedeva secoli fa, ma ancora io non mi capacito di come tu non ti sia ancora stancato.” Chiese Nicky con sincero stupore, inginocchiandosi e appoggiandosi con i gomiti sulle ginocchia di Joe, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Joe ci pensò un attimo.

“Io ti disegno perché a volte le parole non bastano per descriverti. A volte non riesco a dire a voce come ti vedo in un determinato momento, non riesco a esprimere ciò che sto osservando e di conseguenza disegno ciò che sento. Molti li ho dimenticati negli anni, ma uno che non scorderò mai è il primo che ti ho fatto. Erav- no Nicky, fammi finire. Tu non puoi ricordare quel disegno perché non è quello che pensi. Sto parlando del primissimo disegno, quando ancora non ci eravamo dichiarati il nostro amore.  
Mi rendo conto che questo non te l’ho mai raccontato. Parlo di quando eravamo appena fuggiti dalle prigioni, la notte in cui avevamo deciso di scappare dal futuro al quale credevamo di essere destinati. Ci eravamo nascosti dietro ad un cespuglio dietro al quale l’erba era molto alta, mentre aspettavamo che i soldati passassero a cavallo e se ne andassero lontani da noi. Stanchi e indolenziti avevamo deciso di non muoverci da quel nascondiglio, un rifugio sicuro che ci avrebbe permesso di riposarci fino alla mattina successiva. Lo ricordi?” si interruppe Joe e Nicky, con un’espressione indecifrabile sul viso, annuì.  
Joe allora riprese a parlare.

“Dicevo. Eravamo sdraiati dietro al cespuglio tra l’erba folta. Nessuno parlava, stavamo riprendendo pian piano fiato. Quella notte tu mi guardasti e mi parlasti di ciò che provavi, di quanto sentissi che quella era la cosa giusta, ma mi dicesti anche quanto quella fuga ti facesse sentire in parte sbagliato e senza un posto nel mondo. Ancora non riuscivamo a capirci alla perfezione a causa delle differenze linguistiche, ma in un modo o nell’altro ti eri fatto capire. Parlasti finché le lacrime non si fermarono e la stanchezza non prese il sopravvento, dopodiché crollasti in un sonno profondo. Fu in quel momento che al chiaro di Luna feci il tuo primo ritratto. Eri sdraiato a terra su un fianco, rivolto verso di me, con le gambe tese e un braccio come cuscino, mentre l’altro era abbandonato a terra. La casacca bianca con la croce rossa che indossavi era logora e macchiata, i tuoi capelli imbrattati di sporco e sangue ti incorniciavano il viso, sul quale era dipinta un’espressione stranamente tranquilla, che era in contrasto con le parole pronunciate da te pochi minuti prima, come se in sogno stessi provando la pace che tanto anelavi nella realtà. Ricordo di aver strappato una delle enormi foglie dell’albero che ci sovrastava e ricordo di aver tirato fuori dagli stivali il kajal che ognuno di noi soldati portava sempre con sé.  
Ecco Nicky, ecco qual è stato il mio primo disegno e ora , rispondendo alla tua domanda: quella notte ti guardai e anche se non sapevo ancora ciò che saremmo diventati, io ti osservai e pensando alle tue parole, al tuo sentirti sbagliato ti dissi in arabo _Nicolò di Genova tu non hai niente che non va. Non sei sbagliato. Io ora, in questa notte con la Luna testimone ti prometto che d’ora in poi, finché il tempo ci vorrà uniti, ti disegnerò_ _per farti vedere come appari ai miei occhi. Perfetto come sei.”_ Joe smise finalmente di parlare. Durante tutto il suo discorso non aveva staccato gli occhi da Nicky e sul suo viso aveva visto pian piano affiorare stupore, incredulità, amore e adesso davanti a lui vedeva Nicky in lacrime, con il volto tra le mani. Joe, con gli occhi lucidi, gli tolse dolcemente le mani dal viso.  
  
“Incredibile, un inguaribile romantico ancora prima di dichiararci amore.” Disse Nicky sorridendo. Gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò, cercando di fargli capire che anche lui lo amava allo stesso modo.  
  



End file.
